insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
M84 Flash
The , also known as a flashbang or stun grenade, is the currently-issued stun grenade of the United States military and SWAT teams throughout the United States. Upon detonation, it emits an intensely loud "bang" of 170–180 decibels and a blinding flash of more than one million candela within five feet of initiation, sufficient to cause immediate flash blindness, deafness, tinnitus, and inner ear disturbance. While these effects are all intended to be temporary, there is risk of permanent injury. Consequently, the M84 is classified as a less-lethal weapon. Insurgency Security Forces * All classes Insurgent Forces * All classes | console = | damage = 6 | mult = | radius = 1500 | penradius = | rof = | range = | fuse = 1.8 s | cookable = Yes | startammo = 1 If equipped in explosive slot and Explosive 2 slot: 2 (CR) 3 (CC) | maxammo = | supp = | pen = | cost = | weight = 0.25 kg | weightpoints = 12/640}} The M84 Flash is a non-lethal stun grenade featured in Insurgency. Performance Tips * It is highly recommended that you use a microphone when flashing, your character only says 'Flash out!' after he throws it, you will want to alert your teammates BEFORE you use it. * When you want to throw a flash, try to have a teammate cover you, the last thing you want is that flash blinding your other teammates that are behind you, they could get killed because of it. * A high risk, but potentially game changing tactic is, when attacking or defending a point, quickly rush to the point, and start throwing flashes in the general direction of the enemy. This is particularly useful for virtually all maps (e.g. Sinjar A, Market A and B, Embassy A through C, etc.). If timed correctly, you will have flashed a significant portion of the enemy forces that were either on their way to the point or were somehow already in there, giving your team an opportunity for a 1st wave successful capture. * When blinded and deafened by a flashbang, try to get out of position and run back the way you came. This skill improves with map knowledge. If you think that moving is a bad decision, fire in the direction from where the flashbang came. * When you attempt to clear a room by throwing a single flashbang, it is common for people to go in rushing whilst attempting to neutralize any hostiles in the room. Keep in mind that although you may have flashed a hostile, his friend might not have caught the blast and is waiting for you to rush in and give him an easy kill. If you think one flash is not enough to be on the safe side, throw another, or bring a teammate that has one. * Coordinated double flashing is extremely effective if used properly, in which one person throws a flash inside a room at angle A, almost immediately another person throws a flash inside that room at angle B, ensuring anyone who did not get flashed will get flashed. Keep in mind that this will render both persons vulnerable, as there is a loud clanking noise when cooking the M84. A hostile might find in his courage to get out of his camping spot and kill the would-be flashers. Media Insurgency - Flashbang Throw|Flashbang Throw Animation Insurgency - Flashbang Effect|Effects of a Flashbang at Point Blank Range Insurgency: Sandstorm Security Forces Insurgent Forces | console = | damage = | radius = | penradius = | range = | fuse = | cookable = | duration = | startammo = 1 grenade 2 (LC) 3 (HC) | supply = 1 | weight = 3%}} The M84 Flash is a non-lethal stun grenade featured in Insurgency: Sandstorm. It provides a cloud of smoke when deployed, blocking the enemy's line of vision. Players cannot see into the smoke or see out from the smoke. Trivia Insurgency * Ironically, the way the stun grenade effect is implemented makes it more effective in brighter environments (e.g. outdoors).